Sexy!
by Gears
Summary: song fic! Bumlets acceptes a dare. this was written for Blaze. R


Kloppy looked up from his desk. The newsies where unusually quiet and usually that did not bode well but today he was just to lazy to go up and see what it was they where doing. 

Upstairs Bumlets, Blaze, Jack, Azure, Race, Bookie, Gears and Crutchy sat in a circle on the boys bunkroom floor playing a well loved game. Truth or Dare. It was raining out and Kloppy had banned Race from conducting a poker game in the lodging house for at least a week after the last time's unfortunate incident. So there they where playing truth or dare and who's turn should it come to but good old Bumlets.

"So Bums what'll it be Truth or Dare?" Race asked from his spot next to Bookie.

Bumlets swallowed…so far the game had been mostly truths no one willing to take a dare. 

"dare." 

Jack and Race grinned at each other evilly. "alright" Jack started smiling evilly "You gotta remove one piece of clothing for every bet that race here has lost."

Bumlets nearly chocked. "But it wouldn't leave me with any cloths left!" 

"Hey!" Race said sounding hurt. 

"Ya gotta do it. You took the dare!" Jack said smiling his evil smile receiving an elbow in the side from Azure who was grinning just as evilly.

Bumlets let out a strangled sigh and glanced down at Blaze who was looking at him and grinning like a maniac.

I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love   
Love's going to leave me 

Bumlets started undoing his shirt taking his sweet time. He was in no hurry to strip in front of everyone in the room.

Gears and Crutchy sort of looked at each other and with words unspoken decided it was time to leave. They both got up. "You know as much fun as this would be we need to go….um……give the DeLancy brothers a hug!" Gears mumbled as she pulled Crutchy towards the door and trying not to look at Bumlets. 

"c'mon sexy don't stop!" Blaze said loudly giggling at his uncomphortable look.

Bumlets didn't even have his shirt completely off befor there where whistles from the girl present. Bumlets tried to not blush but was failing miserably.  
  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt   
So sexy it hurts   
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan   
New York and Japan   
And I'm too sexy for your party   
Too sexy for your party   
No way I'm disco dancing   
  
Blaze snatched his shirt way just in case he decided he was going to chicken out. She took a look around and her eys fell on Bookie and race…..she was whispering something to him and he nodded and soon they both got up and muttered an excuse and ran off presumably to go make out. Oh well with any luck Jack and azure would do what they always do and go find a closet or the sick room to make out in………..oh how she hoped that was the case

I'm a model you know what I mean   
And I do my little turn on the catwalk   
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah   
I do my little turn on the catwalk   


Blaze looked up at him and grinned……His hat…he was still wearing it….not for much longer he wasn't… Blaze jumped up and snatched the hat off of his head.

"Hey! Blaze!" Bumlets cried spinning around to meet her gaze.

"what?" Blaze began as she did her best innocent look, "it had to come off sooner or later. "

Bumlets sighed and ran a hnd through his hair mentally scolding himself for taking a dare.

  
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car   
Too sexy by far   
And I'm too sexy for my hat   
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

As blaze predicted Jack and Azure disappeared sometime while Bumlets was sllllooowwwlllllly taking off his shoes. Blaze grinned to herself, she was good. Bumlets was still taking his left shoe off and apparently didn't notice the two leave the room. Finally he looked up and noticed how he and blaze where alone he quickly picked up a shoe and started to put it back on. 

"what do you think your doing?" Blaze asked slightly amused.

Bumlets groaned " Putting my cloths back on?"

Blaze just shook her head "you know you haven't finished your dare yet? You gotta finish it!"  
  
I'm a model you know what I mean   
And I do my little turn on the catwalk   
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah   
I shake my little touche on the catwalk   
  
I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my   


Bumlets' eyes bulged out of his head "what?"

Blaze grinned evilly at him. 

Bumlets calmed down and began to think of a way to bargian with his seemingly crazy girlfriend.

"Look Ill do anything you want just…….don't make me finish this dare. There no way I'm finishing this."

Blaze grinned. " alright you gotta do what I say though."

Bumlets desperate to get out of the original dare didn't even think about the possible repercussions of accepting a blazes offer. "Alright Ill do whatever you say."

Blaze grinned "ok first you gotta walk around like one of dem fancy models do."

Bumlets looked at her and realized he was just going to end up humiliating himself. Oh well at least she wasn't making him finish the first dare. Bumlets took a deep breath, straitend his shoulders and strutted around like one of the models Blaze was talking about.

"Oh Oh I know what you gotta do next!" Blaze said when he was done.  


'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean   
And I do my little turn on the catwalk   
Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk yeah   
I shake my little touche on the catwalk   


An hour later.

Bumlets had had it! Blaze was getting out of control…so far she'd made him walk like a model, tell Kloppy to call the cops because Bumlets had the body of a God. As far as he knew Kloppy was still laughing. Then he had to dance around…..for 20 minutes…..and she was still thinking of things. He had to figure out a way to get out of this.

"Oh I know!" Blaze said as she walked over to Bumlets and then whispered something in his ear.

Bumlets shook his head. "No!"

Blaze grinned evilly "You have to you said you would do anything." Then Blaze did something she knew would make Bumlets feel guilty. she pouted. And then held his hat hostage.

Bumlets let out a defeated sigh and opened the door took a deep breath and yelled. 

"IM SEXY! SEXY! SEXY! SEXY!"

He shut the door and made his way to where Blaze stood giggling. If he didn't love her so much he would have rung her neck…..politely of course cause she was a lady, but no. he could never do such a thing.

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat   
Poor pussy poor pussy cat   
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love   
Love's going to leave me   


Blaze was going to open her mouth to suggest another so Bumlets did the only thing he could think of to shut her up…that was beneficial to both involved. He kissed her.

After a while Blaze needed to breath. She looked at Bumlets and giggled. "so is this how you plant to shut me up all the time?"

Bumlets just laughed. "If it'll keep you quiet then yes!"

A few more minutes outside the door.

" Um Jack I don't think we should go back in there!" Azure giggled

"why not?" Jack asked

"Just listen …." Azure said.

From the door they heard squeaking bed springs and giggling. 

"Oh…." Jack said slowly giving Azure and evil grin.

"Wanna go to the the sick room?"

Azure nodded and let herself be pulled away to the sick room.

From the room a loud voice yelled "Im Sexy!" followed by a lot of giggling and it wasn't Bumlets.  


And I'm too sexy for this song   
  



End file.
